Kat's Eyes
by Spike's Lil Devil
Summary: The story of Buffy and Spike's daughter Kat and the post-apocolyptic future she lives in.
1. What Is That?

                                                                                    **_Kat's Eye_**

Disclaimer: I do not own B. t. V. S. Joss is god. All I have is my ideas and my shirtless Spike pictures. I only own Kat and the other people that aren't in the show.

A/N: Please R + R.

************************************************************************************************************

            Buffy and Spike were married and had three kids because the PTB got rid of that whole vamps can't have kids rule. They had three kids: one son and two daughters. The kid's names were Susie, William, and Kathryn or Kat for short. This is Kat's story.

            Kat was special. I think the appropriate way to start out this story is with when Buffy found out her youngest child had something special about her.

************************************************************************************************************

            Buffy had taken Kat with her to the Magic Box with her. This was back when Kat was a little three year old. She ran up the steps to where the dangerous magic books were and was playing around the bars. Kat lost her footing and was about to fall but some how she didn't fall. Buffy looked up and saw Kat hanging from the bar with a tail. Buffy ran up and grabbed the blonde three year old.

"Kat, what is that?"

"It's a tail mama."

"Why are you wearing a fake tail?"

"It's not fake, it's real."

            Buffy drove home with Kat and ran through the door. 

"Spike I need to talk to you," yelled Buffy.

"What's the problem Love?"

"Spike, have you ever noticed that Kat has a tail?"

"What do you mean by a tail?"

            Kat walked past Spike and Buffy to go upstairs.

"See she has a cat's tail."

"It'll be okay Love."

"Spike, our youngest daughter has a tail."

"Love, don't worry."

            A year later Kat learned that she could fly and start fires with her mind at will. Then when Kat was eight years old the unthinkable happened and it was the worst thing for humanity…


	2. The Apocylypse

                                                                                    Kat's Eye 

A/N: This chapter is pretty sad but is important to the story. It has four deaths in it. 

************************************************************************************************************

            Kat's now eight years old. It's a bright and sunny day in Sunnydale and Kat's watching William and Susie playing Shoot Out. Kat was hanging in a tree by her tail when she heard a crash that was only heard by her because of her cat powers and the sky got so cloudy the sun was blocked out and it would stay that way from now on. She flew down from the tree and ran inside as fast as she could. She was shaking because of fear. She didn't know how to react to such an Earth shattering sound. Then she realized what to do.

"Mama," Kat cried.

"Kat what is it?" Buffy said as she walked over to the eight year old.

"I heard a crash or a boom outside and I think it's bad."

"Then you should get your brother and sister."

"I don't wanna go out alone."

"Then I'll come with you."

"Okay."

            Buffy and Kat went to the backdoor and no sooner had they stepped out the wind got stronger. Buffy called for Susie and William but it was too late, the wind got so strong that it blew Buffy back into the house and Kat had already stepped inside. Then they saw Susie and William being blown away. The two kids would never be seen alive again. Spike saw it too and saw Buffy getting up and Kat sobbing.

"I… I'm scared," Kat managed to get out through her sobs.

            Then Dawn burst through the door.

"Buffy, did you see that?" Dawn said as she saw the three by the backdoor.

"Yes."

"There are people and things blowing everywhere! My car was almost hit by a mailbox! They say that it's a hurricane."

"Dawn, it's the middle of winter."

"Buffy, wind like that doesn't lie."

They saw the house next door collapse. All of them were scared. Especially Kat, she broke out into tears again because her friend lived in that house and if she was in there she didn't make it. About an hour all of the Scoobies were at the Summers' house. Oz was visiting so he was there too. Buffy explained what was happening.

"I think it's the apocalypse."

"Again!?"

"We need to go and stop it."

            All of them but Dawn left. She stayed behind to keep an eye on Kat.

"Kat, I need to go get something from my car so I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

            Dawn walked outside and after 15 minutes Dawn still hadn't come back in. Kat was worried half an hour after Dawn went outside. Kat heard a knock on the door so she went to open it. She saw four vamps standing there, two boys and two girls. One of them was holding Dawn's limp, drained body.

"Oh my god," whispered Kat with wide eyes. "You killed Aunt Dawn."

"She was tasty," said one of the girl vampires.

            Kat was angry. Her blue eyes turned fire red, her mouth became a slit, and she set the two vamp girls on fire and their boyfriends ran off. Kat ran over to Dawn. Dawn coughed and said her last words.

"Buffy was right, this is hell."

            Then Kat knew Dawn was dead and that there was something wrong. She ran outside and flew. Then she saw the area that the high school was in and there was only ruble and debris. Then she saw a body. It was a man with short black hair. Then she realized it was Xander. She flew down and landed by him. He wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse. Then she knew it. Xander Harris was dead. She couldn't hold her sobs in and the night was shattered by a scream.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

************************************************************************************************************

A/N2: I know that this was pretty morbid and next chapter we'll find out the fates of the others. 


	3. Heartbreak

                                                                                    Kat's Eyes

A/N: For those who broke out into tears about Xander and Dawn's deaths this will start to get sadder. This and Apocalypse will probably be the saddest chapters in the fic. The chapter after this will be sweet and light-hearted.

************************************************************************************************************

            After her scream, Kat closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was still trembling and didn't want to accept the fact that at least two of the important people in her life were dead. She walked about six feet to the left and saw Anya's body. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she kept on walking. She saw Willow, Tara, and Oz's bodies lying there with their faces in the ground like Xander and Anya's bodies. She kept on walking and eventually found Buffy lying on the ground. Her face was looking up at the sky. Buffy's eyes were blankly staring up at the sky. Kat's tears stopped running.

"Mama, please wake up."

            Buffy didn't move. She was just lying there with blank dead eyes. Then it hit Kat… Buffy was dead and there wasn't anything that she could do about it. Tears were streaming down her face and then came the rivers with sobs. Kat felt scared and numb. Her eyes were burning from the rivers of tears she was crying.

"This is so unfair. Why are so many people dead?" 

            Kat still hadn't found Spike. Instead he found her with her tear stained eyes and her small trembling body. Kat turned around and ran up to Spike and cried her little heart out. The two started the long walk home in silence. It was really weird because no one was outside. Then the two saw a huge ball of fire where the Harris house should have stood. Spike and Kat stopped. There were some fire fighters fighting the blaze. Spike tapped a firefighter on the shoulder and Kat looked at the house with wide eyes. 

"Sir you shouldn't be here unless you have connections with the family that lived here."

"I have soddin' connections. They're friends of my family."

"Of… of course."

"Was anyone inside?"

"Um yes. A teenage girl from 13 to 16 years old."

"Was she dead or alive?"

"Dead. She died of smoke inhalation."

            Kat didn't believe the firefighter and ran into the house and came back out a minute later unharmed.

"Sir do you know where her parents are so we could notify them of the tragedy?"

"Yeah. Their bodies are at the high school. They died today there."

"There are a lot of strange things going on today so I wouldn't be surprised."

            Kat tugged on Spike's leg.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah pet, we can."

            Once they got home Kat ran up to her bed room to write in her diary.

January 13, 2019

            Dear Diary,

                        Today the apocalypse happened. It's the end of the world as we know it and I'm horrified.

************************************************************************************************************

A/N2: The next chapter will be when I introduce Kat's new BFF Miko.

TBC


	4. One Is Silver, The Other's Gold

                                                                                    Kat's Eyes

A/N: Sorry for not updating lately. I've been working on Ow! Quit It!. This will be happy.

************************************************************************************************************

            Kat woke up. It was the day after the apocoalypse. She couldn't see the sun at all. She pulled herself out of bed and changed out of her pj's. She opened her window and jumped out. She flew over to the tree in the back yard and just hung by her tail on the same branch as usual. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. Then she flew to the park and hung from another tree. She saw a girl on a swing humming with a huge ear to ear smile on her face. Kat thought that this had to be the strangest thing ever. She also saw her friend, Gloria, or Glory for short, sliding. Kat was seriously depressed. She flew down to the swings and swung. The girl next to her looked at her; she had green eyes and wavy brown hair with a few flecks of red.

"Hi, I'm Miko. What's your name?"

"I'm Kat."

"Cool. Why are you so sad?"

"I lost just about everyone that I ever cared about, found their bodies, and I don't think life's ever gonna be the same again. How can you say what's wrong?"

"I lost my family too you know, my older sister told me 'don't worry, be happy'."

"Oh. Didn't any one from you family survive?"

"Nope. I'm the only one left. Did any of your family survive?"

"Yeah, my dad. Do you wanna come over?"

            Glory came over and she saw them talking. 

"Hi Kat, who's your friend?"

"This is Miko. Miko this is Gloria Jameson, or Glory for short."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Glory, Miko and I were heading over to my house. Do you wanna come with?"

"Sure, lots more fun than being Miss Hang-Around-The-Slide."

            While Glory and Miko started walking Kat took off flying and Miko noticed Kat's tail.

"Kat, us normal people can't fly or walk as fast as you can fly," yelled Glory.

"You can't set fires with your mind either," mocked Kat as she landed.

"Are you an Animantile Demon too?"

"A who whatsit?"

"A demon that can turn into an animal. They have an animal part that they can turn invisible. I'm an Animantile demon."

"What kind of animal?"

"I'm a panther."

"Cool, can you change at will?"

"Yeah, can you set fire at your will?"

"Yeah, it's mostly for protection."

"And camping, Fourth of July, or birthdays," said Glory.

"What does that mean?"

"That you can go pyro for any occasion."

"Ooo, that's a good point."

"Miko, come on, I only go pyro to fry the vamps."

"Where has the sun gone?"

"Behind the clouds, aisle three, on the left. It's right next to the pearly gates you can't miss it. It's the round, hot, shiny thing," mumbled Miko.

"There must be a long line at the pearly gates."

"No duh, Glory. You must be Miss I-State-the-Obvious for 2017."

"No really."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Glory moved here in kindergarten when she was five so…for three years."

"Do you two fight often?"

"No…yes…only a tiny bit."

"Whatever you do don't set my hair on fire…again."

"That was an accident."

            The three girls were now in front of Kat's house.

"We're here."

            They walked up the walkway and into the house.

"Come on, lets get something to eat."

            The three eight year olds walked in to the kitchen.

"Okay there's soda, milk, juice, and water."

            Miko looked into see what kind of soda there was and saw a thick, red liquid in a jar.

"What's that red stuff?"

"Blood."

"I'm not going to ask cause I think I know."


	5. Dreams and Propheseys

                                                                                    Kat's Eyes

A/N: This is ten years after the first four chapters so Kat, Miko, and Glory are eighteen and are high school seniors. Unless I put that any of the new characters aren't eighteen they'll be students at Sunnydale High that are seniors.

A/N2: ~ ~ means a dream.

A/N3: Kat's dream will be showing what will be happening throughout the story. For those that have seen Welcome to the Hellmouth, (the first Buffy episode) this is sort of like Buffy's dream at the beginning of the episode.

************************************************************************************************************

            ~Kat walked around. She was at the rubble of the second Sunnydale High. She saw the bodies of the Scoobies. They all were dead. Xander, Anya, Oz, Willow, Tara, and Buffy. The setting changed. She saw Miko, Callie, Tom, Eric, Spike, and her self fighting someone that looked like Glory only a few years older. She thought she also saw Buffy.

"Stop it I don't want to hurt you, you're my friend," her dream self yelled at the woman.

            Kat then saw fragments of images that looked like something from the past. She saw a road that instead of towns and cities it said dates and years. She saw a teenage girl with purple hair and sky blue eyes identical to her own. She was wearing a name tag that said 'Kitty Winters'. She saw a woman talking to Spike that had long dark hair and dark eyes. She saw Buffy talking to her as a teen. She saw a little girl with strawberry blonde hair that looked like she was 9 to 11 years old. She saw a spell being cast by her self and Miko. ~

"Miss Summer's would you mind waking up?" Mr. Gorchel, her Demonology teacher asked with an angry tone.

"Mr. Gorchel, I have two things to tell you. First of all my name's Kat. Second of all I know everything there is to know about vamps."

"Then how do you kill them?"

"Decapitate them, a wooden stake through the heart, or put them in sunlight if you actually ever see it."

            The bell rang.

"Don't forget your test on vampires is tomorrow and class is dismissed."

"Kat, you…you defied Mr. Gorchel…again."

"I just don't get why we have to learn this stuff. We learned it like eight years ago."

"I know what you mean. We should get to the library to research this demon that's coming."

"Miko, there's always a demon coming. Plus this is a good demon…I hope."

            The two best friends walked into the library and saw Giles doing what he does best…researching.

"G-man, you seriously need a life," said Miko.

"I told Xander what I'm telling you. Don't under any circumstances call me that."

"So any new prophesies you've found anything about this apocalypse that's coming?" Kat asked quickly.

"No but you two could start looking for some."

            Right then Tom, Kat's boyfriend walked in. So did Eric, Miko's boyfriend, Callie, the person in the school that was like Cordelia when she was in high school, and Glory.

"Great, looks like geek-fest."

"Callie, if you don't like us why are you here?" Miko asked angrily.

"Don't you even get sarcasm?"

"Once a month from my pen-pal. It looks like a paper weight."

"That's great."

            Miko was looking through a book and she looked up.

"Hey, I found a prophesy."

"What does it say?" Kat asked her best friend.

"The child of light and dark, with the curse if the feline, love of fire, gift of bird, lost to the light at the age of youth, shall befriend the evil with the veil innocence and the word shall end."

"We have to find this kid and help whoever they…" Kat yelled.

"This sounds like you Kat," Miko said to her before Kat could finish her sentence.

"How?"

"Light and dark is your parents, slayer equals light and vamp equal dark, curse of the feline is your tail and your cat senses, love of fire is when you go pyro, gift of the bird is because you can fly. I have no idea what the rest means though."

"Oh goody another apocalypse, does this happen every decade?"

"My parents told me stories about how every year there was an apocalypse, sometimes more than one a year sometimes."

"Only on the Hellmouth."

"Miko you have come up with a new town motto, what will you do now?"

"I'm gonna figure out this prophesy."

"Oh goody. Hey Giles did my mom ever have prophetic dreams that she told you about?"

"Yes, she told me she had one before she fought the Master."

"I had one that seemed like it could be. First I was at the high school that was destroyed ten years ago after the battle, then I saw the group fighting someone that looked like Glory only she was in her twenties, then I saw someone that looked like me with purple hair, then there was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and the last scene was Miko and I casting a spell."

"Yes it could very well be a prophetic dream."

"I hope not 'cause it wouldn't be pretty."

"Miko, I have something to tell you, I…I…I'm…"

************************************************************************************************************

TBC


	6. Sugar High

                                                                                    Kat's Eyes

A/N: Thanks to SuperChic for creating such a wonderful prophesy for the previous chapter. Thanks to all of you that have given me good reviews and to who ever flames me…I will send Riley after you.

************************************************************************************************************

"What are you Kat?"

"I…I…I'm sugar high!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked her out on a date for today," Tom said with a smile.

"Tom I'm just joking around as usual. Anyways I only had ten cans of soda, three candy bars, and a box of Sugar Stars. Wait no wonder I'm really sugar high."

"Sugar high doesn't even begin to explain it," Callie said in a snide voice.

"Callie, don't be such a bitch."

"I'm so not a bitch."

"No wonder we never realized she was turned, she was always a bitch," Miko whispered to Kat.

"Look who's talking, Kat has a tail and so do you Miko, you just never show it. You two are major freaks."

"Freak's a good thing."

"No it isn't, I think I'm just going to leave now and let this be dork and freak central," said Callie angrily as she walked out.

            The bell that let school out rang and the five teens left in the library ran out leaving Giles alone with all of the books and the twelve computers. Outside the five friends were walking home. Kat was on her skateboard and Miko was rolling along in her rollerblades. Glory, Tom, and Eric were walking behind the two best friends. The five finally got to Kat's house.

"Kat, I promised my mom that I'll be home after school so I better get home," Glory said.

"See you tomorrow."

"I need to get ready for the party tomorrow," Eric said as he walked off.

"I need to practice for our next gig," said Tom as he walked off opposite of Eric.

"Miko, you aren't leaving too, are you?"

"Nope, I'm an orphan that lives alone without anything to really do; I thought my best friend would remember that."

            The two best friends walked into the house. They walked into the kitchen.

"Okay there's juice, soda, milk, and water. I'm having a soda, what do you want?"

"Water and you're already sugar high so that's gonna be scary."

"That'll only be 11 cans of soda…maybe that is a little too much, but oh well."

"You do know you belong in a loony bin?"

"So do you."

"So what?"

"We be lunatics, yea us."

************************************************************************************************************

TBC…

A/N: Spike will probably be back in the next chapter so don't worry.


	7. Sparring and Dating: Oh the troubles of ...

                                                                                    Kat's Eyes

Disclaimer: I did this once but I'm putting up one right now to remind everyone that any thing that's trademarked or copyrighted isn't mine.

A/N: One of my BFFs pointed out that I put Glory was Kat's best friend. In the beginning Glory is Kat's best friend and now Miko is her best friend. '' means thought.

A/N2: Yes Spike is going to appear this chapter so now on with the show…I mean fic.

************************************************************************************************************

            A kick almost whacked Kat on the side of the head. Sparring was the one thing that Kat didn't always want to do. Other girls would be doing homework, shopping at the mall, or getting ready for a date. It was Friday so she should be hanging out with friends but it was her duty to fight anything evil in town since no one knew who the slayer was or if she was even in Sunnydale. Spike almost got her again.

'Damn daydreams, I almost got kicked.'

"Dad, can we stop sparring, I have to get working on my demonology homework."

"You have soddin' homework over the weekend?"

"My teacher is evil. I think I need to check out his records to see if he's a demon."

"Oh, bloody hell. Fine do your soddin' homework."

"'Kay bye." Kat yelled as she ran out of the room.

            Kat ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She did her homework. The phone rang and Kat got it to hear Miko singing the Weird Al song Albuquerque. 

"Miko, your sanity is defiantly withering."

"I know. You're saying that that's a bad thing?"

"Never. Did you hear the news that the Bronze is reopening?"

"No, why?"

"I kinda got a gig for playing there next Saturday."

"You mean…"

"I mean the Mutilated Dolls finally have a gig for God-Knows-How-Long."

"Yes, did you tell the guys?"

"Not yet, Tom and Eric will be cool about it."

"How do you know?"

"Boys never say no to their girl friends if it's in risk of breaking up."

"You're evil, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, you always say that."

"I hafta go, Tom's gonna be here ASAP."

"'Kay, talk to you later."

            Kat changed out of her sweats and into her hip huggers and an Invader Zim shirt with Gir on it. Tom knocked on the door and Kat flew down the stairs and opened the door with her tail.

"Hi Tom."

"Ready to go."

"Dad I'm leaving won't be back till late."

            The couple left and at the library Giles found an old book. He opened it and a look of fear came over his face.

"Oh good lord."

************************************************************************************************************

A/N3: This is not a cliff hanger.

TBC…


	8. Dating+IDs=What the heck's happening

Kat's Eyes

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't written in so long. For those of you wondering what Giles found now you'll find out. I didn't mean for that to be a cliff hanger but I had writers block so I will be able to continue. I may not be posting as much in July since I'll be in PA visiting people. '' means thought.

Disclaimer: I know I haven't put one in here for a while but I think I should put one in every now and then. I DON'T own any of the Buffy or Angel cast. I only own most of the new Scoobies. If you don't remember who they are read the chapters before this. If you're so ignorant that you don't and you'll read this chapter and come across some unfamiliar names. Those are the ones that I own. If you recognize the names from earlier on in this fic I own them. If any of them are from the shows Acid Trip owns them. I also don't own Legally Blonde

.************************************************************************************************************

Kat and Tom walked out of the Sun Theater. Kat had a gigantic smile across her face and Tom was hanging his head. They had just seen Legally Blonde. 

"Kat, why did we have to go see that?"

"It's always been one of my favorite movies."

"It's a chic flik."

Kat made her lips really tight in a pout. She was doing her puppy face. The one that always made men listen her. 

"So what should we do now?"

"Let's go Bronzing."

"Whating?"

"The club the Bronze, it's reopened and we're playing there next week."

"WHAT?"

"Miko got a gig for the band. We finally have a gig."

"And no one told me?"

"We haven't told Eric either."

"Uggh."

"Don't uggh me."

"Why not?"

"We are getting paid for the gig. We'll be the first live band there since its reopening and that's a huge honor. Anyways, that's where Dingoes Ate My Baby played before they got famous."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, my mom's best friend's boy friend for a while was the guitar player. My mom personally knew Oz."

"Cool. We're really going to be the first band there live?"

"Yes. Now let's go have fun."

************************************************************************************************************

Giles was reading the book that he had been reading for over an hour. The book said something about a hellgod that would arrive as an innocent. That was when he saw the name again: Glorificus. It hit him, Gloria was Glorificus reincarnate. That was when he read the passage about the reawakening of the hellgod inside of Glory at the festival of lost souls on All Hallows Eve. That was when Glory came walking into the library. Giles looked at her with a panicked look on his face. Glory looked at him with a look that seemed so innocent. 

"What's wrong G-man looks like you've seen a ghost?"

************************************************************************************************************

TBC…


End file.
